militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
313th Tactical Fighter Squadron
The 313th Tactical Fighter Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 50th Tactical Fighter Wing and stationed at Hahn Air Base, Germany. History Established under the Northeast Air District (later First Air Force) as a pursuit squadron, initially equipped with second-line aircraft. Transferred to Southeast Air District (later Third Air Force) in late 1941, re-equipped with P-40 Warhawks. Trained in the southeast, being reassigned to Air University in 1943 becoming a training squadron at the Army Air Forces School of Applied Tactics in Florida. Re-equipped with P-51 Mustangs and trained as an operational squadron, being deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to IX Fighter Command in England in May 1944. Re-equipped with P-47 Thunderbolts, the squadron supported Allied ground forces in France after D-Day, attacking enemy strong points, troop concentrations, armor formations, bridges and other targets. Moved to Normandy and operated from several forward bases in Northeast France during the summer of 1944 as Allied ground forces moved eastwards towards Germany. Supported the Fifth Army movement from Southern France though the Lyon Valley, then into Occupied Germany as part of the Western Allied invasion in the spring of 1945. Remained in Germany as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe occupation forces, demobilizing over the summer. Inactivated in Colorado, November 1945. Reactivated on 15 November 1976 at Hahn AB, Germany. From this perspective the 313th made a huge jump from P-47 Thunderbolts to the F-4E Phantom II. In 1981 the 313th became the first unit to operate the F-16 Fighting Falcon in USAFE. Inactivated at the end of the Cold War on 30 December 1991. Lineage * Constituted 313th Pursuit Squadron (Interceptor) on 21 Jan 1942. : Activated on 9 Feb 1942 : Re-designated 313th Fighter Squadron on 15 May 1942 : Inactivated on 7 Nov 1945. * Re-designated 313th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 1 November 1976 : Re-activated on 15 November 1976 : Inactivated on 30 December 1991 Assignments * 50th Pursuit (later Fighter) Group, 9 Feb 1942 – 7 Nov 1945 * 50th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 Nov 1976 – 30 Dec 1991 Stations * Selfridge Field, Michigan, 9 February 1942 * Key Field, Mississippi, 3 October 1941 * Orlando Army Air Base, Florida, 22 March 1943 * Alachua Army Airfield, Florida, 20 November 1943 * Orlando Army Air Base, Florida, 1 February – 13 March 1944 * RAF Lymington (AAF-551), England, 5 April 1944 * Carentan Airfield (A-10), France, 25 June 1944 * Meautis Airfield (A-17), France, 16 August 1944 * Orly Airfield (A-47), France, 4 September 1944 * Lyon-Bron Airport (Y-6), France, 28 September 1944 * Toul/Ochey Airfield (A-96), France, 3 November 1944 * Giebelstadt Airfield (Y-90), Germany, 20 April 1945 * AAF Station Mannheim/Sandhofen, Germany, 21 May–June 1945 * La Junta Army Air Field, Colorado, 4 August – 7 November 1945 * Hahn Air Base, West Germany, 15 November 1976 – 30 December 1991 Aircraft * BT-13 Valiant, 1941-1942 * P-35 Guardsman, 1941-1942 * P-40 Warhawk, 1942-1943 * P-51 Mustang, 1943-1944 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1943-1945 * F-4E Phantom II, 1976-1981 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1981-1991 References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Fighter squadrons of the United States Air Force